To characterize the effect of corticosteriods on muscle protein metabolism in Duchenne Dystrophy by studying whole body and muscle protein synthesis, muscle mass and lean body mass. To determine if prednisone administration provokes changes in levels of hormones that might have a net anabolic effect on muscle.